


等候，直到尽头 (Wait Till the End of the Line)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Your bucky, 不押韵会死, 你的巴基, 微黑盾, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Captain America and the Winter Soldier find each other. Again.<br/>Short Story in Blue-Grass style (a subgenre of country/folk music).<br/>Time point after CA:WS and before CA:CW (both MCU).<br/>English lyric quoted in text belongs to Cherryholmes (from the song Weaver of Lies), the Chinese poetry version of it is done by me.<br/>Readers are welcome to imagine a (in text rather implicit due to the tight structure of short stories) Happy Ending for the story.<br/>乡村民歌蓝草风短篇故事。<br/>时间点在电影美队2到美队3事件之间。<br/>英语歌词引用自Cherryholmes的歌曲Weaver of Lies，中文诗歌形式译版是我奔放自译。<br/>欢迎读者自行详补大团圆结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	等候，直到尽头 (Wait Till the End of the Line)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stucky Party 2015 Shanghai Unofficial Fanbook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stucky+Party+2015+Shanghai+Unofficial+Fanbook).



**等候，直到尽头 (Wait Till the End of the Line)**

by Seraphina Buchwald

美国队长坐在家里，美国队长面前桌上有三样东西。  
手枪、匕首和一份档案——桌上就放着这三样东西。  
诺言已许下。  
那人会到来。  
他静静等待。  
Till the end of the line.

There are so many things I have done （我负世人千百桩）  
Dishonest gain from the skill of my tongue （舌灿莲花不思量）  
If you're unwise enough to trust me then you will be deceived （愚信我者得不义）  
You never should believe, you'll only be deceived （不信我者不为欺）

那人曾持手枪。  
枪声纷乱，硝烟弥漫。车厢狭窄，光线昏暗。  
敌人布下圈套，而他们欣然入场。蓝光炮正中振金盾，那人摔下雪山，坠落千仞万丈。

“你准备好要跟美国队长一起出生入死了吗？”  
“才不呢。那个布鲁克林小个子，打起架来笨到不知道跑，我跟随的是他。”

那人曾握匕首。  
刀黑如夜，刃快如风。刀尖所向皆要害，心脏、眼睛、咽喉。  
第一次交锋未分胜负。第二次他捅了他一刀，他折断他一只手。

“是他。他看着我，却不认得我。”  
“无论他曾经是什么人，现在的他都只能被阻止，不能被拯救。”  
“我不觉得自己做得到。”  
“他可不会给你什么选择。他不认得你了。”  
“他会的。”

那人曾赤手空拳，只靠身体鏖战。两条胳膊血肉占一半，金属占一半。  
神盾之鹰孵化出九头毒虫，用痛苦捏造秩序，用恐惧侵吞自由，用武力维持中庸。  
世界要救，朋友也要救，他是美国队长，他是the star-spangled man，他就要这么办。  
在千疮百孔、逐渐解体、向波托马克河落去的天空母舰上，他扔掉盾，让那人左一拳右一拳，几乎把他脸打烂。

“你是我的朋友。”  
“你是我的任务。”  
“那就完成它——因为直到最后，我也会与你相伴。”

I have taken things that weren't mine to take （非我之物曾巧取）  
And I have broken things I cannot unbreak （碎心之伤难再愈）  
And I have lied about my lust and said passion was to blame （且将轻薄掩情意）  
But it hurt him just the same, he is hurting just the same （奈何君已黯然离）

枪、刀，和档案。

“小心点，史蒂夫。你或许不想触动那根线。”

美国队长捏住那根线，将它绕上两圈从牛皮纸档案簿的圆夹片上解开，翻开档案。早已看过太多遍的照片和文字出现在眼前。

“你之前就知道吗？'Warten bis zum Ende der Linie'——我知道你会德语——你知道他们给他输入的指令？”  
“Wait till the end of the line——是的我看得懂德文，我猜你也是，队长，不然你干嘛这么生气？”  
“娜塔莎！”  
“行了吧，我只是装得好像无所不知。克格勃才不关心当初施密特曾经让佐拉往一个已经被洗过上百遍、只要他们愿意还可以再洗个上百遍的脑袋里灌了些什么，他们只关心超级战士血清和那条高科技金属胳膊。你也不该关心，史蒂夫。就我所知，詹姆斯.巴恩斯中士半路就下了那趟车。”  
“别试图打岔。这上面说他们故意让他活着，故意让我找到他、救出他、把他带走。这儿，红骷髅亲自下达的命令：‘美国队长的童年好友将会是我们埋藏最深、位置最佳、战略部署意义上最有价值的一名九头蛇’。巴基他给了我……我是说，给了这个国家他的一切；而现在，一切的意义都必须重新衡量、重新诠释、重新评价、重新考虑。”  
“又或许你该考虑考虑这个，史蒂夫：有确切证据显示，冬兵去了布鲁克林，在你们的故居附近逡巡不去。此前他反复潜入过史密森尼博物馆，什么也没拿、什么也没破坏，就纯粹是去看你们那个爱国主义教育展。你觉得这也是九头蛇给他的任务、或者洗脑洗进去的指令？还有一件事你应该考虑。结合你自己当年的报告来看，詹姆斯.巴恩斯在指令中规定刺杀你的时间点到来之前就已为捍卫你而坠落。这场双重任务的旅途，他不曾等到尽头。”

I've been the believer and I was the deceived （昔我怀义身陷计）  
Now I am the deceiver, the believer believes in me （今我设计将人欺）  
And there's no reason why （缘何信者终失信）  
I am a weaver of lies （皆因蛊王毒不侵）

美国队长坐在布鲁克林的老家里，美国队长面前桌上有三样东西。  
他先是拿起枪。太远，不够亲密。他把枪放下。  
他又去拿匕首。太冷，缺乏暖意。他把刀也放下。  
他想像着撕开那个看起来跟他的老朋友很像的空壳子，把这个牛皮纸档案夹里的每一张纸页撕下来揉皱，揉成一团，塞进那个壳子里去，直到将它撑得鼓涨、将它填得满满。  
它们该呆的地方。  
谎言。阴谋、诡计、花招、欺骗。  
谎言、谎言、谎言。  
他发现自己绷紧了肌肉、攥起了双拳。很好。就这样，就用它们，用这愤怒的双手。

Man has always been so very naive （笑君心思似琉璃）  
A wooden horse or a fruit on a tree （竹马青梅无猜疑）  
They only really see the things that they want themselves to see（君所见皆君所喜）  
They let themselves believe （君不欲者难识迹）  
'Cause they'd rather be deceived （君所信乃情所依）

窗外的月光难得地很好，就像七十年前、欧洲战场某一个夜晚、从窗口洒进来的月光那么好。  
美国队长踏着那月光进来，发现了巴基。  
眼神涣散、耳朵流血、衣衫破烂、神志恍惚，但还活着的巴基。  
他一边心如刀绞一边感谢上帝。  
他叫他：“巴基。”他起先没认出他的脸，却立刻认出了他的嗓音。  
“史蒂夫。”  
然后他认出了他的脸，他笑了。他笑着把他名字再叫一遍。  
“史蒂夫。”

巴基，七十年前的月光下，美国队长心里说。  
七十年后，同样好的月光下，美国队长嘴唇跟着动。我的巴基。  
我的，属于史蒂夫的。  
从头到脚、从里到外、从骨到皮。  
我的我的我的。  
詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，巴基，巴克。  
四肢酥软地躺在那儿、睁着一双小鹿般的无辜大眼睛、仿佛全身心期待着爱人的到来。  
而这自封的爱人又是多么愚蠢、多么自大、多么轻信、多么盲目。

从某种角度来讲，九头蛇成功了：毕竟，美国队长不是也自投冰海了吗，在那辆列车行驶到尽头之后？  
我让他们成功了，他先这样想道，然后摇了摇头。  
是我们，我们让他们成功了，巴基。

再不会了。

Words can soothe your head （若要惊鸟再趋前）  
When fear leaves you for dead （当使软语润心田）  
The truth is often so unkind （人世真相多险艰）  
And that may be why （我愿织谎将君骗）  
I am a weaver of lies （饮鸩止渴快活天）

监视仪之一有了动静。黑暗中，一块砖头被谁的脚尖推开。一只手伸下去，捡起原本压在砖下的钥匙。那只手戴着手套，但在手套和袖口交接处，微微闪现出金属的寒光。

I've been the believer and I was the deceived （昔我怀义身陷计）  
Now I am the deceiver, the believer believes in me （今我设计将人欺）  
And there's no reason why （缘何信者终失信）  
I am a weaver of lies （皆因蛊王毒不侵）

钥匙插入锁孔，转动时发出微弱声响。  
美国队长听到了它，站起身来，去迎接他今晚一直等待的那人。他双手指甲陷进手掌，不能也不想松开。  
列车减速驶入终点站，顺着轨道向前滑动，一切停止前，最后的片刻等待。

Wait till the end of the line.


End file.
